


just my type!

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz and His Humans
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Party, Recovery, Scene Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Gabe Saporta/Pete Wentz, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Pete Wentz, William Beckett/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 3





	just my type!

when it comes to boys, pete wentz definitely has a ‘type’. the boys pete likes are pretty, pretty like conservative parents think only girls can be. william, ryan, mikey (oh, mikey). the boys pete likes usually have soft brown hair (because it makes pete think of mikey) and legs for miles (because they make pete think of mikey).

by the time 2008 comes, just after pete ends his six-month fling with ryan, he decides that it can’t go on like this. he can’t spend the rest of his life chasing after the boy he really loves in the form of boys who aren’t even him. he wants something different.

and then, as if on cue, gabe saporta walks into pete’s life. gabe is nothing like the other boys pete has dated. gabe is strong and bright and loud, with piercing eyes and neon clothes, and pete is immediately enamored with him.

“gabe, hi!”, pete greets him awkwardly during a party at someone’s house (pete can’t remember who), and pete can hardly hear gabe’s response through the loud music and talking people. he can, however, see gabe, and right now, that’s enough. 

gabe isn’t pretty in the same way william and ryan and mikey are, but, pete decides, he’s just as pretty in his own right. maybe even prettier in some ways.

when the noise dies down again, gabe asks pete, “do you wanna kiss? i won’t get all upset if you don’t, man, i’m not that kind of asshole.” pete notes that gabe is implying that he is, in fact, at least a far lesser kind of asshole. he smiles. gabe smiles back.

“i’d love to,” gabe tells him in all honesty.

when it comes to boys, pete wentz definitely has a ‘type’. and, at least for that night at that party, his type is gabe.


End file.
